magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Krysos
Krysos are strange creatures indeed. They move most during the warm months, slowly inching through piles of leaves and sleeping much of the time. As winter approaches they become more active, eating many meals a day in preparation. This excess energy is stored in their abdomens, which can grow impressively large. Once snow begins to fall, krysos become focused on finding a suitable place to hibernate. These companions build no homes, but instead crawl inside human dwellings. Any place with a heat source suits them, and people don't mind their presence. Rather, krysos are welcome guests, and many people even leave their windows open a crack for them. Their lovely markings and colors endear them to many, and krysos are traditionally used as winter decorations. It is a common past-time for children to hunt for them in the woods, and bring them home. Krysos do not awaken for any reason during the cold seasons, and don't mind being moved. Their curled antennae conveniently serve as hooks, and the halls of the castle are festively lined with these bugs every solstice. It is important to not place candles or other sources of warmth too near a krysos, lest it wake. Once awake, they have a very difficult time returning to sleep, and jump about excitedly. These bugs can jump many times the height of a human, and are very difficult to catch. Egg This tiny blue ornament occasionally wobbles from side to side. Hatchling What looked like an ordinary ornament was actually a krysos egg. Once hatched, these hatchlings are incredibly lively and active. It is best to keep krysos hatchlings in a secure container, as they are very small and easy to lose. While these little ones have no powerful poisons or camouflage, they can protect themselves well enough. These unique companions have two-pronged levers tucked beneath their abdomens, which they use to fling themselves into the air. In addition to this, krysos can crawl along most surfaces, so pursuing them is futile. Adult Should one wander through the forest for a long while, one will likely spot a krysos. Though adults carefully hide their eggs inside logs and trees, they themselves are easy to find. This is because krysos are vibrantly colored, and gleam even in dim light. Should you see one of these companions not moving, it is safe to assume it is deep in slumber. A sleeping krysos will not awaken easily, and can be carried around. Any awake bug, however, will either greet a person by jumping onto them, or show their displeasure by bounding away. They are small creatures, and can move extremely quickly by jumping great heights. A fully grown krysos can scale a tree in a matter of seconds, and will drop pine cones on any predators that dare follow. Even when jumping high in the air, krysos are still quite visible, just as blurred spots of color. These companions exist in six different beautiful colors, which do nothing to help them blend in with the forest. No real reason for these colors has been discovered, but most find them very striking. krysos are either a shimmering silver or gold, a rich red or green, or a bold purple or blue. All of these varieties have swirling gold markings. The rest of their bodies are the same deep shade of gold. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 365 *Obtained from: **the Solstice Caravan for 500 during Winter Solstice 2012 **bags sold by the Solstice Caravan during Winter Solstice 2014 *Released: December 22, 2012 *Artist: Cassowary *Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Insects Category:Krysos